Revenge- the sort of season 4
by becr26
Summary: My version of the events that follow season four episode one. Some things are different from the show.
1. Chapter 1

**My events following season four episode one. There is one major change though. In season three Charlotte did not miscarry the baby. She delivered a healthy baby girl and the whole thing about Jack being the one that kidnapped her never happened. Charlotte and Jack still have a great relationship. She's also not relapsing. **

**So basically I want to know if you all think I should continue. I watched the first episode online and I loved it. I really should be waiting until It comes on tv next year, presumably in February or March, but I couldn't wait that long. **

**Chapter one**

**Emily's POV**

How did Victoria get out of the mental hospital? That's the burning question in my mind.

"Victoria!" I call out as I reopen the door seconds after I closed it on her. She's nowhere to be found. Typical Victoria just disappearing like that. I shake my head and walk back inside and shut the door. I also look the door. I never did that, lock the doors on the beach house. But this house is bigger and worth a lot more. Nolan was right I need a name for the house. I think I'll call it Emily's manor. No, that's not classy enough. It need to be something very classy. I'll ask for Nolan's help, he'll know what to call it. He's be hurdling names at me left right and centre all week. I just can't remember any of them.

I should probably find Victoria. I'll do it tomorrow though. She's just escaped out of a mental hospital, I'd be a fool to let her roam around the city. Who knows what she'll tell everybody. I know that she told Charlotte and Daniel that she was traveling, but that excuse can't last forever. She didn't bring them anything, it won't take long for them to figure out what happened. And when they do they'll come straight for me. They don't trust me anymore. I can understand why Charlotte doesn't, and one way or another I will make it right between us. I really want to have a sisterly relationship with Charlotte, get to know her daughter. She deserves to know the truth and I owe it to her. But she might never forgive me for what I've done. I have lied to her about Amanda being her sister when I really am. I've lied to her face about so many things. And the way our relationship is right now I don't know how to tell her. But one day I will and like I said one day I will make things right between us. It just might take time.

But Daniel shot me and I didn't tell the police. As far as I'm concerned he owes me a favour, big time. He might not see it that way but I do. I walk upstairs and into my bedroom and out onto the veranda. I'll never tire of this view. I can see the whole beach, and the beach house. It's a view that brings me relief. The salty sea breeze is calming and refreshing. I could spend hours out here, just thinking and admiring the view. I spend what seems to be like hours out here before I eventually calling it a night and heading to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>That night- Nolan's POV <strong>

I sit in on my couch in my house drinking a glass of red wine, I think Emily gave me this bottle. It's very nice, I should see where she got it from. How could I be so silly as to think Emily was done with the Red sharpie. She's addicted to Revenge. It's become something she can't live without. With all the girls been trough you'd cut her some slack for wanting to get revenge, but Victoria was locked up and Conrad was dead. It's time see emended the relationships that she's shattered and look forward. She owes it to herself to give herself the happy ending she's always needed. I wish she could see that though.

* * *

><p><strong>That night- Victoria's POV <strong>

I wake up in a dark room. It's rather large and looks like it was plastic or while cloth over the furniture so it doesn't get dusty. I feel like I'm going insane. Did I really just see David Clarke? The Same David Clarke that has been dead for god knows how long. It couldn't be true could it? I am in a rage. Fire is building up in me. How dare he come back and kidnap me like this. After all these years, he turns out to be alive! I'm about to loose it when he emerges from upstairs.

"Victoria," he says.

* * *

><p><strong>That night- Charlotte's POV<strong>

I'm so tired and so stressed out. I'm raising a six month old alone and it's tiring. I have little time for sleep and little to no time to myself. It's hard raising Georgia alone. She's a very active six month old and demands a lot of attention. But she's finally asleep. I take a deep breath and breath. I sit down on the couch and relax before I hear a cry coming from Georgia's room. I swear it's like she knows when I'm relaxing. I wish Declan were here to help. I wish I had of told him about the baby. The reason I didn't was because I didn't want him to stress and worry over it. With everything that was happening he just needed to relax. At least I've got Jack's support.

I get up and make my way to her bedroom. I pick her up out of the cot and hold her close.

"You miss your daddy don't you?" I ask while looking down affectionately at her.

"I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to tell you the story. But your daddy was a good man, he was kind and caring and the best boyfriend one could want and would have been a great father to you. His name was Declan Porter. He would have loved you so much. He would have taken care of us and protected us. Instead you've just got me. Silly old me," I say pouring my heart out. I place her back inside the cot and stroke her cheek gently until she falls asleep. Thank god she went down quickly. I don't know what I would have done if she stayed up any longer.

There is a knock at the door. I wonder who it could be knocking on the door this late. Who could want to see me? It better not be Emily. I walk to the door and open it. I see a recognisable figure. One with dark hair.

"Charlotte?" He says.

"Declan?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thanks for those who reviewed saying I should continue! It's great to know you think I should. Also thanks to the few people who followed! Enjoy!

Chapter two

Charlotte's POV

What? No? But how? Declan is alive, after all this time he is alive? But what happened? How can he be standing at my door step right now.

"But... Your.. Your.. They said you were dead," I say confused. I'm trying to make sense out of a very difficult situation.

"I know. Let me explain," he says.

"Of course, come in," I say leading him inside. I am so glad I cleaned the apartment. It was an absolute mess. I try and keep it clean but it doesn't always happen.

I lead him into the living area where we sit on the couch. "I missed you so much," I say giving him a hug and kiss, witch he returns. I never want to let him go, although I must.

"I've missed you too. It killed me so much not being able to tell you the truth. I'm going to tell it to you know though," he says. I nod my head and He takes a deep breath,"the doctors took me in for surgery. Thy preformed the operation with success. They were under clear instructions from Anti Terriost agents to tell every one that I died during the surgery. They believed that I was the target for the attack on Grayson Global, witch is now not true. They took me into hiding where I had no contact with the outside world. I had no tv, no radio. No way of knowing what was going on in the outside world. Once the agents established who caused the attack on Grayson Global they took the man into custody. I know that they established this about 6 months ago, but they needed to be sure that there would be no threat to me if I returned to my normal life. That's why I'm here, I was just let out of hiding a few hours ago, your the first person I've seen," he explains.

I'm puzzled, real puzzled. But I understand why he went into hiding and I know that it was for his own good. I give him a smile before hearing Georgia cry. I look down at my watch and she that is 10:00pm. It's time for me to feed her.

"Excuse me," I say as I stand up. I walk into her room and pick her up. I walk back out to the living room and sit down on the couch. Declan just looks puzzled.

"This is our daughter, Georgia," I smile, "it's time to be fed," I say and I begin to breast feed her.

"Did you say our daughter?" Declan asked.

"Yeah, I did," I smile back while feeding her.

"But how? You weren't pregnant," He says. I can tell he is clearly confused. I better help him out.

"I found out I was Pregnant a few days before the accident. That's why I was acting all crazy and not myself. I had hormones flying around me left right and centre. I wanted to tell you but then you got hurt. I didn't want to tell you while you were in hospital because I was afraid that it would make you feel stressed. And the last thing you needed was to feel even more stressed. So I was planning on telling you once you were out of the hospital, but I never got the chance," I say. "Once I found out that you had died I was so annoyed at myself for not telling you that you were going to be a father. I thought that maybe the news would have given you more will to fight," I continue.

"But I know now, that's what matters" he says wiping a tear off my cheek. This makes me smile. I loved it how he would always make me feel better.

"So you live here," Declan says.

"Yeah, I know it's not much, but we get by. It's close to work too," I say while continuing to feed Georgia.

"Where do you work?" Declan asks. One can't blame him for being so curious about how much things have changed around here.

"The Hospital as a trainee nurse. I'm in the children's ward," I say, "I don't make a lot of money, and it's a lot of hard work, but Georgia gets free daycare at the hospital and I can see her during my breaks. And I enjoy it, helping children. It's so liberating after everything that's happened with Conrad. It feels good to add sunshine back into my life," I say.

"I never pictured you doing such an unglamorous job, but I think is a great thing to do," Declan replied.

"Well when I'm told Mum she didn't like it, she wasn't thrilled about the pregnancy either but she offered to give me money. In her words a working in a hospital was no place for me. But I couldn't use her blood money. I'd rather work the long hours and get the satisfaction out of earning the money myself," I say. Georgia is finished her feed now.

"Now Mr Declan Porter, would you like to formally meet your daughter Georgia Anne Porter?" I ask smiling. His eyes light up like the fireworks do on New Year's Eve.

"It would make me the happiest person on the planet," he says smiling. I carefully pass him Georgia. He holds her and I can tell he's loving every minute of it.

"Hi Georgia, I'm your daddy," he says smiling. Georgia grabs hold of his hand. He let's out a small chuckle.

"She likes you," I say.

"How can you tell?" He asks without breaking eye contact with his daughter.

"Well a mother just knows. I've grown up a lot since having her. I know that I used to act childish and get mad over the silliest things. But being a mother has made me a better person. I thank you for letting me have this gift and for letting me experience what motherhood is. And now together we can take the journey of parenthood together. Can you stay here with me and Georgia?" I ask.

"I'd love to live with you both," he says. "I love you and Georgia," he ads.

"Yeah, me too," I say sweetly before we kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A massive thank you to anyone that may have reviewed, followed or favourited. It means a lot. Sorry for TakiNg so long to update, I've been meaning to update this story for a while but just never got around to doing it. Anyway I hope that you enjoy and please please review! :)**

**Chapter three**

The next day- Emily's POV

I wake up in my bed, the sun shinning down onto my face and the salty sea breeze in my hair. I hear my phone ring. I lean over to my side table and pick it up. I look at the caller ID and I see that it is Nolan. I answer it.

"HI Nolan," I say.

"Em's we have a huge problem," he says.

"Yeah, I know. What to have for breakfast. I can't choose between Waffles or pancakes. I mean I love Pancakes, but I had them yesterday..." I start to say before Nolan interrupts me.

"Em's, your stomach is not the problem. Vicky G is back in town," he says.

"Oh, yes. I was meaning to tell you. I'll sort it out, don't worry," I reassure him.

"What! You knew? Why to keep me out of the loop," He replies shocked.

"She stopped by last night for a rather unwelcome visit. I shut the door for like two seconds and then opened it again and she was gone," I say. It really did puzzle me on how quickly she left.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Oh well, during one of Victoria's little procedures at the insane Asylum I got my buddy to insert a tracking device in her arm. She doesn't know it's there. All I have to do is track her and I can find out exactly where she is," Nolan explains.

"Oh Nolan, you are a genius," I say back smiling.

"Oh, I know, but say it one more time to humour me," Nolan says.

"Your a genius," I say smiling.

"I'll track her and send you her location on your mobile phone," he says.

"Thank you so much," I say.

* * *

><p>Victoria's POV<p>

"You betrayed me. I loved you Victoria!" David yells to me. He's got me tied to a chair and I can't move. I can't believe that he is alive.

"I know David, and I'm sorry," I plead.

"Sorry isn't going to bring my life back is it?" He yells. "It's not going to bring back Amanda is it?" He says. He thinks Amanda Clarke is dead. Little does he know that she's alive and living it up. I can have some real fun here, throw in a curve ball.

"Amanda's not dead you fool," I yell back. I hope that will set him straight.

"Not dead. Do you think I'm a fool Victoria!" He yells back, only louder this time.

"Your husband's business deal gone wrong had her killed! And I'll be dammed if I let you get off the hook. I killed your husband and I have no problem doing the same to you. Is that clear?" He says sternly.

"Is that a threat my dear?" I ask back coldly.

"It's a promise," he says. I believe him, if he had no problem killing Conrad then he's got no issue in killing me too.

"I can take you to her," I say in a desperate attempt to save my own life. He looks at me. His eyes open wide and I can tell he's thinking about it.

"Take me to Amanda," he says. Today was going to be Miss Thorne's unraveling.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV- at the bar<p>

"I'm coming Carl, hold on," I say to my two year old son. He's starting to get restless. I hold my iPad in front of him and press play on Amanda and I's wedding video. It always calms him down, I see the frown on my little boys face turn to a smile.

"Mummy," he says softly while pointing to heron the screen. Him saying 'mummy' brings out a lot of emotion in me. It makes me happy though and warms my heart. It's amazing that even though Amanda wasn't in his life for very long that he can still remember that she was his mother.

"Yeah Carl, that's your mummy," I say and kiss him on the head. It's 9am, the pub opens in an hour. I was close to joining the police force, as a police officer. I didn't do it though, the hours were to long and I'd have to be away from Carl for too long. I couldn't make that commitment.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's POV- Charlotte's Apartment<p>

"Now, she loves her 'minky'. It's her favourite toy. If she gets upset just give it to her, it should calm her down. I've expressed some milk and it's in the fridge. You are to feed her at the times noted down here," I say to him and point to a sheet of paper, "she usually sleeps from 10- 12 and 2- 4. She doesn't have to though. If she does sleep she needs the nebulizer on at all times as she has asthma and gets a bit wheezy. I have clean nappies in her closet. Wipes and powder is In there too. She is Anaphylatic to Nuts and soy, so I don't have anything in the house that contains that. If you have any questions call me on my mobile," I continue explaining the instructions to Declan. I'm about to head off to work to do an 8 hour shift. "Oh and I've invited Jack and Carl over for dinner," I add. Declan knew that he was not to leave the house as everyone thought new as dead. We'd tell Jack and dinner that he was not.

"We'll be fine," Declan says.

"Oh, I know I'm just nervous," I say before kissing Declan and then Georgia. "Bye, love you both," I say blowing them kisses as I walk out the door.

* * *

><p>Emily's POV- at Emily's house<p>

"Hey Nolan," I say as I pick up my phone from the kitchen counter.

"Em's, Victoria is heading straight for your house," he says.

"Oh great," I sigh, "thanks for the heads up," I say and hang up the phone. A moment later I hear a knock on the door. I go and answer it.

"What is it Victoria. You know you really need to stop dropping by unannounced like this. They have invented phones for a reason," I say. I then notice a tall man standing next to her.

"I know dear. But then doing this wouldn't be as fun. Emily, you know David Clarke, your father," she says. I stare in shock at this.

"No, No Victoria, my father is dead," I say back.

"Well, think again," she says coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

**Hey guys! Thank you to everybody that is reading and reviewing, it means so much to me. So please enjoy this chapter. :) **

Emily's POV

No, it can't be. He can't be my father. He died in prison a very long time ago. I'd think I'd know if my own father was alive after all these years.

"Your lying Victoria," I say.

"Oh, but am I dear?" She says coldly.

"Amanda?" He questions. I don't know wether to believe this or not. This whole thing could just be a stitch up, One last ditch attempt to rattle me.

"It's me David, your father," he says. He placed his had on my cheek and the memories come flooding back to me. It's my father.

"Why did you lie to me. Why did you tell the world that you were dead!" I demand. I am so angry right now. "And you Victoria, how dare you waltz on in here like this and bring my father back?" I demand.

"Well I thought you'd want it dear. You've spent all these years tormenting my family. I thought I'd bring you the man you did it all for," she says wickedly.

"I'm sorry Amanda," he says. He tries to grab my hand but I knock it back.

"You don't get to say sorry dad. You lied to me my whole life. I thought you were dead," I yell horrified. It's like a stand off at the door. We are facing each other, and looking he's looking down into my eyes.

"If I could go back I would," he pleads to me. It's like a last attempt to make emends to me. "Let me come in, please."

"You get two minutes!" I say as I let them both inside. We make our way into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Emily Thorne! Emily Thorne!" I hear Daniel yell as he barges into my house looking for me. I rush to the entrance hall and see him there. I needed to deal with Daniel quick. I couldn't exactly leave my house guests alone. Who knows what they'll do.<p>

"How dare you lie to me about everything you've done!" He screams. God he sounds like a broken record. I can tell he's had a bit to drink. It's only 9:30 in the morning. God it's early even for him. I don't know where all this is coming from, we've had this conversation before.

"How dare you barge into my house like this!" I scream at him.

"How dare you trap me into marrying you," he yells.

"Daniel, you shot me in the uterus!" I yell back. "I will never be able to have children because of you! Now get the hell out of my house or I'll call the cops," I threaten him. I didn't let him get further enough into the house to see David or Victoria.

"Like I've said before. It was the greatest gift in the world to sterilise you," he says darkly before leaving my house.

* * *

><p>That evening at Charlotte's Apartment- Charlotte's POV<p>

"What time is Jack getting here?" Declan asks me as I'm in the kitchen cutting up some chicken.

"About 8pm," I reply. I'm so nervous about Jack coming here. And if I'm being completely honest, I don't know how he's going to take it. I mean yes, he'll be surprised but he'll also be so shocked. How often does someone you love come back from the dead? "You know what to do right?" I ask Declan. We've worked out how everything was going to go.

"Yes, I sure do," he replies as he's playing on the living room rug with Georgia.

"Good, because this needs to go off without a hitch," I say nervously.

"Charlotte, it will. There is no need to worry," Declan reassures me.

1 hour later

There is a knock on my front door. Declan races to the dinning room table and I grab Georgia and pick her up. I race to the door and compose myself. I open the door with a large smile, "Hi Jack, hi Carl! Come in, I have a huge surprise for you!" I say smiling. And a huge surprise it would be.

Jack and Carl follow me into the dinning table where they see Declan sitting at the table alive and well.

"Dec?" He questions.

* * *

><p>David's POV<p>

My meeting with Amanda didn't go well. She's not the little girl I remember leaving behind all those years ago. I sit in my old beach house with Victoria. She's been telling me all the heartless things Amanda had done to her family and I know it sounds bad but I believe her. I have no idea why, but I just do. It's not at all what a father should be believe about his daughter but I'm believing it anyway. There was still one more burning question on my mind and that was Charlotte. I've only ever seen her as a baby and I would love to see her now.

"Take me to Charlotte," I say to Victoria. She looks at me startled.

"I'm not sure that's a great idea David. Charlotte and I are fighting," Victoria.

"Then help me make it better by taking me to her. If you don't I'll track her down and find her myself," I warn Victoria.

She takes a deep breath and looks deep into my eyes,"alright, but I'm not to blame if the father daughter reunion goes down in flames." She says.

Victoria pulls up the car outside a block of apartments. It's not what I pictured for my daughter. Its a block of old refurbished apartments.

"Your letting our daughter live alone in a place like this!" I yell to Victoria.

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter," She replies defensively back.

We walk to a flight of stairs and we walk up to level three. We walk the narrow path until we reach apartment 37.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's POV<p>

I'm in the living room with Georgia. I'm burping her. Declan and Jack are talking in the dinning room. They needed time alone. Jack processed the news extremely well. He's been through a lot. He'd lost Amanda and then Declan. He'd lost his whole blood family apart form Carl. It was a relief to have someone else close to him back in his life. Most people would have reacted in shock and denial, but not Jack because he's a very forgiving and accepting person.

Georgia let's out a burp, "aw, there we go," I say happily to her and kiss her on the cheek. She smiles to me and I hug her. I hear a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anybody. I get up from the lounge and head to the front door. I cheek through the window next to the door and see who it is. It's my mother, I don't want to see her but I open the door for her anyway.

"Mum, why are you here?" I ask as I readjust Georgia on my hip. A tall dark figure steps out from behind my mother and startles me. "Who are you?" I ask holding my daughter close to me.

"Charlotte meet your real father, David Clarke," My mother tells me.

"I have a granddaughter," I hear David say softly.

"But... But... You're dead," I stumble on the right words to say. I'm utterly shocked. I hold my daughter tighter, my motherly instincts click in.

"Let me explain Charlotte," he pleads to me.

"Why now?" I ask.

"I'm sorry?" He replies confused. He's playing innocent.

"Why only reconnect with your daughter when she's 18?" I ask him sternly. I needed to find out the motive of this visit.

"Can we come in so David can explain?" My mother asks.

"Now is not a great time," I say back. I wasn't lying, now really wasn't a great time.

"Please Charlotte," my mother begs.

I pause and think about thus for a moment. Alright, but you can't exit the living room!" I say. I didn't want them walking into the dining room and finding Declan alive. They follow me into the living room and we sit on the lounge.

"I didn't tell you that I was alive because I was trying to protect you," David says.

"Oh, are you really playing that card!" I say annoyed.

"Who's in the other room?" My mother asks. She must have heard the voices.

"Don't, change the subject," I say back quickly.

"Hmm," she replies while giving me a fake smile. She gets up and starts walking towards the voices.

"Mum! Stop! You can't go in there!" I yell as I walk after her.

She gasps. I know this can't be good, "Declan!" She says shocked.

"Hi Mrs G," he replied nervously.

"What the hell is he doing here? He's meant to be dead!" My mum exclaims. "If he's lied to you this whole time about being dead you shouldn't take him back. Your relationship will only go down hill from here. Take it from someone who knows," she continues.

"I don't need you giving me advice on my love life," I say.

"Your first mistake was loving him, your worst mistake will be taking him back," my mother replies.

"Get out!" I say to her. This was the last straw, saying that me loving Declan was a mistake was saying that everything that came out of our relationship was a mistake, and that included Georgia, "Get out of my house both of you!" I repeat to my mother and a David. It feels so good to stand up to her. For my whole life she has felt to need to nit pick and control every single tiny aspect of it. My love life was one thing that she could never control. She stares at me in shock and utter disbelief.

"How dare you speak to your mother like that," she says harshly.

"Why did you call Georgia a mistake?" I ask.

"I didn't," she replies.

"You said that loving Declan was a mistake. Georgia came from my love to Declan, so in theory you called her a mistake and Georgia is not a mistake, unplanned yes, but a mistake she is not. I love Declan mum, I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Now you really must leave," I say. I direct my mother and David to the door and they both leave. I place Georgia on the living room rug.

"Are you alright Char, you look flushed?" Declan asks. "Who was the man with your mum?" He asks rubbing his hand on my back.

"My father, my father is alive," I stumble. I'm struggling to make sense of the whole situation.

"Char, your father died a long time ago," Declan says back.

"No, he was just over with my mother. I saw him I swear," I say stressing out.

"It's ok, I believe you," Declan says touching my shoulder.

"All this time I thought he was gone. I thought that my real father was dead. I'm not sure I want him in our life or our daughter's life. If he lied about being dead, then he's got to be keeping more secrets and I don't want that around our child," I say. I know that I could be over reacting, but I don't want to get hurt and if I let him in to my life, I'm afraid that I will get hurt.

"He doesn't have to be involved Charlotte, it's your choice and I'll support you no matter what," Declan says. I smile.

"Thank you," I say cuddling up to his shoulder. We begin to kiss passionately.

"Um, did everyone just forget that I was here," Jack says interrupting Declan and I.

"Oh sorry Bro," Declan says. I compose myself and smile.

"Sorry Jack," I say.

"No, it's ok. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time," Jack says to me.

"What do you mean?" Declan asks.

"Well when you died I was lost without you. It upset me so much not being able to see you everyday and I wasn't happy for a long time. It took me a long time to see the sunshine in my life once you died. When Georgia was born I had Post Natal Depression. It took me five months to get over the Post Natal Depression," I say.

"Well I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere. I know this might seem out of the blue considering I've only just come back into your life, but I love you and what we have together is something special. Charlotte Clarke, will you Marry me?" Declan asks.


End file.
